


The Return of The Blue Orb

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and 'talks' by writing on a whiteboard, chell is a successful scientist, chell is still mute, wheatley and space core have been retrieved from space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: Chell is a successful scientist, but one day, two metal balls were found in space, and Chell was told to investigate.





	

Chell sighed as she looked at the box delivered to her team just a few minutes ago. Two unidentifiable objects were found in space, and appeared to be robotic in nature. They had shut down due to lack of power, most likely. That’s odd for something designed to be in space, but the people who retrieved didn’t think it was meant to be in space. Chell scribbled something down on the whiteboard she used to communicate.

“Okay, so let’s take a look,” is what she wrote. She opened the box. 

Oh my god, she thought. It can’t be. The two circular metal balls were all too familiar. She grabbed the whiteboard.

“I know what these are,” she wrote. “We should probably burn them.”

The rest of her scientific team looked at her whiteboard and shook their heads. 

“Why on earth would we burn them? What are they?” Someone said, in confusion.

Chell thought of the best way to say this that wouldn’t take forever to write. As a robot once said, she was mute. The same robot also called her a dangerous lunatic, which Chell was not. 

“They’re robots from an old science facility called Aperture Laboratories. They are advanced AIs.” She wrote this in blue instead of black, because it was important in her opinion, and besides, blue was a pretty color.

“Shouldn’t we study them, then?” Another scientist said.

Chell wrote the polite version of ‘go ahead, turn them on, see if i care’ on the board in a red dry erase marker. She really thought she needed to write in color more.

Her scientist team and her slowly went to work on turning on the robotic spheres. It was a painfully dull process, as it took forever to figure out what kind of power they used, what type of batteries they needed, and where the damn batteries were. After about an hour and a half, they scientists finally got the robotic orbs to turn on. The blue orb turned on and looked away in disgust. She hated that thing with all her heart. The Space Core turned on, and did their best to be the happy little space core they always were. Chell didn’t hate Space Core at all, she thought they were nice.

The disgusting blue metallic sphere was finally talking. Chell sighed and wrote “I warned you” on the whiteboard. 

“Oh! Oh I’m on now! My batteries shut down AGES ago. Did you know there’s no power in space? How crazy is that? It’s very crazy. Ah, you pathetic little humans, would you mind telling me where I am?” The orb blabbered on. Chell grabbed it, turned it towards her, and wrote on the whiteboard.

“Shut up. I’ve heard you speak for long enough,” she wrote, in black. Wheatley didn’t deserve color.

“Oh! Oh! Is that you? Yeah, that’s you! That’s crazy, isn’t it? Ha, yeah.”

Space Core was muttering happily about space, and it made the whole situation slightly more tolerable.

The other scientists look confused, and started asking questions like “what is this”, “how does this robot know you”, and “who are you, really”. Chell was just a little bit annoyed. She furiously wrote away, explaining and answering and begging for the disgusting blue orb that was Wheatley to be destroyed. Her pleas were refused, much to her dismay. Wheatley was blabbering on about Chell and space. Eventually, the scientists on Chell’s team finally caved in.

“Do you know where they’re from?” One of them said, exhausted.

Chell knew she had already told them, but they had probably forgot in the stress of having these orbs on. She wrote down ‘Aperture Laboratories’ on the whiteboard, in a limited rainbow of colors. 

“Okay. Let’s turn ‘em off,” someone else groaned. 

“Woah woah, what does “turning off” include? What are you do with that screwdriver? Ow, ow that hurts. Nonono not my batteries! Not my-” 

Chell happily took out the two AA batteries from Wheatley and tossed him aside. She didn’t want to make Space Core experience the same thing, so she proposed that she should just make a small soundproof box that replicates space, and eventually Space Core could just burn their batteries out by themselves. Her coworkers agreed, because Space Core was not a pain in the ass.

Wheatley, on the other hand, was put into a special box and was deemed dead, for an AI, because no one really wanted to hear him talk, ever again.


End file.
